La bohème
by One way Or another
Summary: Si Jack et Sam s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'ils étaient plus jeunes, avant les épreuves douloureuses de la vie, se seraient-ils aimés, se seraient-ils trouvés ?


_Résumé : si Jack et Sam s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'ils étaient plus jeunes, avant les épreuves douloureuses de la vie, se seraient-ils aimés, se seraient-ils trouvés ?_

**La bohème**

**XXXX**

Samantha Carter, jeune fille de dix-sept ans, s'élançait à grandes foulées dans les allées de son université, les bras chargés de livres.

C'est alors qu'elle percuta une personne de plein fouet, qui venait d'apparaître à la sortie d'une arche.

- Pardon mademoiselle. Je suis désolé, s'excusa cette personne, en aidant Samantha à ramasser ses affaires.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui n'aie pas fait attention, répondit la jeune femme en étudiant son interlocuteur, qui s'avérait être un charmant garçon.

- Vous étudiez l'astrophysique ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

- Oui, je suis en quatrième année. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, je suis déjà en retard…

- Oh oui bien sûr, allez-y je ne veux pas vous retenir !

La jolie blonde repartit alors en courant, sous les yeux séduits du mystérieux inconnu. Mais lorsque celui-ci se retourna, il aperçut une carte à terre. Il la ramassa et reconnu tout de suite la personne sur la photo. Il s'agissait de la jeune fille qu'il venait de rencontrer. Il put lire le nom « Samantha Carter », la carte de bibliothèque de Samantha Carter. Quel joli prénom pour une si jolie fille se dit le jeune homme.

**XXXX**

Il avait fini par la retrouver. Elle résidait sur le campus, dans une chambre universitaire. Il se trouvait à présent devant sa porte, et se sentait quelque peu tendu. C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme lui faisait cet effet.

Alors qu'il allait frapper, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il se décala pour laisser passer la personne.

- Barre-toi ! Criait Samantha à un garçon aux airs peu sympathiques, alors qu'elle le poussait violemment vers l'extérieur.

- Sam, je te promets que tu vas me le payer. Je te coincerai.

Le garçon partit et notre inconnu observa Samantha, les bras croisés et les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Alors il s'avança :

- Re-bonjour !

- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Samantha un peu sèche.

- Oh, vous avez laissé tombé votre carte de bibliothèque tout à l'heure. Je suis venu vous la rendre.

- Merci, dit la jeune femme, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Ecoutez, vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

- Non. Vous étudiez ici ?

- Oh, non pas du tout. Je suis… en vacances, et comme j'étais dans le coin je me suis dit que j'allais visiter cette si célèbre université. Et puis je suis tombé sur vous. C'est tout !

- Vous visitez une université ?

- Oui, en fait je suis un peu perdu en ce moment et c'est un endroit qui est loin des lieux que je peux fréquenter habituellement. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a poussé à venir ici…

- Vous savez, ici ce n'est pas un havre de paix. Les gens sont méprisants, individualistes, compétiteurs. Aucun étudiant ou même prof ne m'aurait ramené ma carte…

- Ah oui ? Et bien alors heureusement que vous êtes tombé sur moi !

- Oui, finit par sourire la jeune femme.

- Dites, est-ce que ça vous dirait d'aller prendre un café ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Samantha après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes.

**XXXX**

- Au fait, je ne connais même pas votre nom ! Dit Samantha alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur une banquette.

- Jack O'neill. Avec deux « l ».

- Alors Jack, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

- Je suis dans l'armée. Dans les forces spéciales.

- Vraiment ! Je veux rentrer dans l'armée moi aussi, quand j'aurai fini mon doctorat. Mon père est Général. Je veux lui prouver que je peux faire aussi bien que lui !

- Quelle ambition ! Alors, astrophysicienne dans l'armée… Ouah !

- Oui ! Rit la jeune femme. L'astrophysique c'est ma passion.

- Mais, ça doit être très dur.

- Ca ne me paraît pas si dur que ça. Il faut travailler bien sûr, mais je suis assez à l'aise avec cette spécialité.

- Tant mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fuis Jack ?

- Une décision.

- Laquelle ?

- Je suis avec ma petite amie depuis bientôt huit ans. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés j'avais vingt ans. Aujourd'hui, elle me demande de m'engager vraiment. Je lui ai demandé du temps. Elle a rompu, mais je sais que si je la demande en mariage elle reviendra.

- Qu'est-ce qui te retiens. Tu ne l'aimes pas assez ?

- Je crois que si. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment connu d'autres femmes. Enfin, à part au lycée mais… Après je me suis immédiatement engagé dans l'armée, je l'ai rencontrée, et tout s'est enchainé, sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu es partit ?

- Deux semaines.

- Où est-ce que tu loges ?

- Dans des hôtels.

Un silence s'installa, qui ne gêna aucun d'eux. Ils se sentaient bien à ce moment, et à cet endroit. Ils ne se connaissaient quasiment pas mais une harmonie s'était déjà installée.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Jack au bout d'un certain temps.

- Oui.

- Ce type que tu as jeté dehors, c'était ton petit ami ?

- C'était oui. Il… m'a entrainé dans quelque chose de mal, et je voulais que ça cesse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a poussé à faire ?

- Il me procurait des médicaments. Des antidépresseurs, des calmants, des trucs qui font planer.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça ?

Sam secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Je me sentais seule ici. Mon père travaille beaucoup, même pendant les vacances je le vois peu. Et mon frère et lui ne s'entendent pas du tout. Mon frère Marc est partit de la maison il y a un an pour aller à la fac de Los Angeles. Depuis je le vois peu. Il a l'air bien où il est, mieux qu'avec nous.

- Et ta mère ?

- Elle est morte quand j'avais quinze ans.

- Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi. Au début je ne faisais que travailler, puis l'année dernière j'ai commencé à être invité à des fêtes, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Mike, le type que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Il a été sympa avec moi. On est sorti ensemble et puis, à force j'ai cédé. J'ai pris ces médicaments qu'il me proposait. Quand j'ai commencé à en avoir absolument besoin pour pouvoir me concentrer en cours j'ai voulu arrêter. Cela ne lui a pas plût et il est devenu agressif, violent. Alors je l'ai quitté. Depuis il me harcèle un peu.

- Eh bien. Samantha

- Sam, l'interrompit-elle.

- Sam, il pourrait être dangereux, tu devrais le dénoncer à la police.

- Certainement pas, il me tuerait. Et puis je ne veux pas être fichée, cela pourrait compromettre ma carrière dans l'armée.

- Ton père pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi, il doit avoir de l'influence.

- Il est hors de question que mon père apprenne ce que j'ai fait ! Non, j'espère que Mike finira par se lasser et se trouvera une autre copine.

- En attendant il pourrait te faire du mal.

- Je suis désolée Jack mais il faut que je rentre, je dois bosser.

- D'accord, je te raccompagne ?

- Si tu veux.

Jack ramena donc Sam à sa porte, il était déçu de devoir la quitter.

- Bon alors, peut-être à une prochaine fois. Tu restes ici jusqu'à quand ?

- Aucune idée. Je te laisse l'adresse de mon hôtel et le numéro de téléphone de ma chambre, au cas où…

- D'accord, merci.

Sam déposa un baiser sur la joue du beau jeune homme, et rentra dans sa chambre.

**XXXX**

Sam sortit du bâtiment en titubant, son visage était couvert de larmes. Elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et prise de panique elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible dans une direction inconnue. Lorsqu'elle prit le temps de se retourner, elle avait parcouru une longue distance et constata que personne ne la suivait. Sa tête tournait et elle était totalement perdue dans cette ruelle. Elle vit au loin une cabine téléphonique et s'y dirigea. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne savait qui appeler. Elle n'avait personne. Puis elle se souvint de Jack, qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et trouva le papier qu'il lui avait laissé. Elle introduisit des pièces dans la machine et composa le numéro de téléphone de la chambre de Jack.

- Allo ? Lui répondit une voix endormie.

- Jack ? C'est Sam. Tu te souviens de moi ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, tu sais qu'il est trois heures du matin ?

- Tu pourrais venir me chercher ? Je me sens pas très bien, pleurait la jeune fille.

- Où es-tu ? Demanda immédiatement Jack, inquiet.

- Je sais pas. Attends.

Sam revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- Abbey Long Street. Au niveau du grand panneau publicitaire il y a une ruelle en face. C'est là que je suis.

- Très bien, tu m'attends là. J'arrive dès que je peux.

Jack enfila rapidement ses vêtements, prit ses clefs et partit en trombe. Il savait où se trouvait Abbey Long Street.

**XXXX**

Sam était soulagée. Elle attendait Jack patiemment dans la cabine. Elle appuya son dos contre la paroi pour se reposer et tenter de maitriser son mal de crâne. Elle commençait à peine à se détendre, lorsqu'un bruit caractéristique de moto retentit. Elle sût immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Mike. Elle courut mais il la rattrapa bien vite.

- Je te tiens salope ! Tu croyais m'échapper hein ! Hurla l'agresseur en lui assenant une giffle.

- Laisse-moi ! S'il te plaît Mike laisse-moi partir ! Implorait Sam.

- Jamais !

C'est alors qu'une voiture déboula en trombe dans la ruelle. Jack en sortit, une arme à la main, pointée vers Mike.

- Lâche-là immédiatement !

- T'es qui toi ?

- Peu importe. Lâche-là, je sais très bien viser.

Mike, peu courageux, préféra laisser partir Sam. Celle-ci accourut vers son sauveur. Elle se dissimula derrière lui.

- Si jamais tu t'approches encore d'elle, que tu essaies de lui parler, même par téléphone, je te retrouverai. Maintenant part. Vite ! Cria Jack voyant que Mike était tétanisé et ne bougeait pas.

Une fois le mauvais garçon partit, Sam se jeta dans les bras de Jack en pleurant. Jack la serra et caressa sa nuque.

- Chut, ça va aller maintenant.

- Merci Jack.

- Viens, je te ramène à ta chambre.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas être seule.

- Tu n'as pas de camarade de chambre ?

- Si mais elle me déteste.

- Bon… Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre si tu veux.

- Je veux bien.

**XXXX**

- Je dormirai dans le fauteuil.

- Hors de question, ça ne me dérange pas que tu dormes avec moi dans le lit. Je ne veux pas que tu te casses le dos. Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ?

- Bien sûr.

Sam prit une longue douche bien chaude. Elle sortit vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt.

- J'ai pris le tee-shirt qu'il y avait dans la salle de bain, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère…

- Non, aucun problème.

Jack était en fait un peu gêné. Il l'attendait dans le lit, et il était tendu. Il n'avait pas dormi avec une autre femme depuis qu'il était avec Sara, et cela remontait au lycée. Et puis surtout, il la trouvait très belle. Ses longs cheveux un peu mouillés rendait ce visage angélique plus coquin. Et quel corps ! Un corps magnifique aux courbes féminines et attirantes.

Oui, Jack trouvait Samantha Carter bien à son goût. Oh, ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois qu'il était attiré par une autre femme, mais elle, elle lui plaisait. Vraiment. Il se sentait bien avec elle. Il regardait ses jambes interminables se glisser dans le lit et décida d'engager la conversation pour penser à autre chose.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, les effets de la drogue se dissipent.

- Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

- Il m'a attrapé quand je sortais de la bibliothèque. Il m'a mis un coup sur la tête et m'a fait monter sur sa moto. Il m'a amené chez lui, et il y avait du monde. Il m'a dit qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour que je reste avec lui. Il m'a droguée. Il m'a donné plusieurs sortes de produits. J'étais assommée. Mais les gens qui étaient là en avaient pris encore plus que moi. Tout comme Mike. Du coup dès que j'ai eu retrouvé quelques esprits, je me suis enfui. Puis je t'ai appelé.

- Il ne te fera plus de mal désormais.

- Je pense que tu lui as fait assez peur. Merci Jack.

- Arrête de me remercier. Sam, tu devais te sentir très seule pour te lier d'amitié avec ce sale type.

- Oui, dit Sam en écrasant une larme.

- Bon, tu devrais dormir, il est très tard.

Ils s'allongèrent tous deux, chacun de leur côté. Le lendemain matin, Jack se réveilla en sentant un poids sur son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit des cheveux blonds. Il constata que Sam était entièrement allongée sur lui. Elle n'était pas très lourde mais tout de même un peu encombrante. Il la décala donc légèrement et redéposa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il passa une main pour dégager ses cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre et décida de réveiller la jeune femme.

- Sam ?

- Hum…

- Sam, il est tard, tu n'as pas de cours ?

- C'est le dernier jour avant les vacances et je n'ai pas de cours très important. Alors laisse-moi dormir encore un peu.

- D'accord.

Jack laissa donc la belle dormir, mais se leva pour se préparer puis sortit.

Lorsque Sam se réveilla, elle se trouva seule. Elle se demanda où était son ami. Elle se leva, passa à la salle de bain, se changea. Elle ne reprit que son jean et piqua une chemise bleue à Jack, qu'elle glissa dans son pantalon. Elle se coiffa avec un peigne qu'elle avait trouvé dans la trousse de toilette de Jack. Elle prit le temps de sentir son eau de toilette. Elle regarda ses habits dans son sac. Elle le trouvait vraiment charmant. Et c'était si rare qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Elle était forte, mais cela faisait du bien de ne plus se sentir seule. Au moment où elle se disait cela, elle aperçut une photo dans le sac. Elle représentait une charmante femme rousse. Cela devait être sa petite amie.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle fut surprise par Jack qui rentrait avec des croissants tout chaud et des cafés.

- Tu es un amour ! Merci !

- Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir !

- Je suis désolée d'avoir fouillé mais j'avais besoin d'une chemise, mon tee-shirt ne sentait pas très bon.

- Pas de soucis, elle te va bien mieux qu'à moi. Elle va avec tes yeux.

- Et j'ai trouvé cette photo. C'est ta petite amie ?

- Oui, Sara.

- Tu n'as toujours pas prit de décision ?

- Non. Que dirais-tu de me faire visiter les alentours ? Demanda Jack gaiement, dans le but de changer de sujet.

- Je pense que tu connais très bien les alentours mais je serais ravie de passer la journée avec toi !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils passèrent même une excellente journée. Ils étaient très complices et Jack faisait vraiment beaucoup rire Sam. La jeune femme n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Jack et faisait tout pour le séduire. Cela avait bien l'air de fonctionner d'ailleurs.

Mais au cours d'une conversation lors du dîner dans un restaurant, Jack apprit une information qui changea la donne :

- Je suis persuadé que si tu n'arrives pas à te nouer d'amitié avec des camarades, c'est parce qu'ils sont jaloux de toi, souligna Jack.

- Oui enfin c'est aussi parce que je suis le petit monstre.

- Toi un monstre !

- Dès qu'ils apprennent que j'ai quatre ans d'avance ils me regardent bizarrement et décrètent que je ne suis pas assez mature pour être amie avec eux. C'est totalement idiot, parce que je suis aussi mûre qu'eux, j'ai toujours été avec des gens plus vieux que moi.

- Tu as quatre ans d'avance… Mais attends, quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai dix-sept ans.

- Quoi ! Dix-sept ans ! Bon sang, je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose pour toi aussi ? Commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

- Eh bien, oui… Enfin disons que, c'est très jeune dix-sept ans !

- Jack, jusque là tu n'avais pas imaginé l'âge que je pouvais avoir, c'est bien que ça n'a pas d'importance ! Je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas toi aussi comme un monstre…

- Non ! Je te promets, maintenant que l'étonnement est passé, ça ne me pose plus aucun problème !

- Bien !

**XXXX**

A la fin de la soirée, Jack raccompagna Sam à sa chambre.

- Bon, bonne nuit, dit Jack à regret.

- Ah, ah, ah ! Cria une voix à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ta colocataire a un problème tu crois ?

- Oh non. Rachel s'envoie en l'air !

- C'est vrai. Mais, est-ce qu'elle fait ça quand tu es là ?

- Oui, malheureusement. Elle me gonfle. On se déteste alors comme elle n'a aucune pudeur elle fait exprès de crier encore plus fort quand j'y suis.

- Elle peut crier plus fort… Ironisa Jack.

- Jack, je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton hospitalité mais est-ce que je pourrais dormir une nuit de plus chez toi ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas.

- S'il te plaît. Demain c'est les vacances et elle va rentrer chez elle. C'est juste pour ce soir.

Jack se sentait fondre sous le regard implorant de Sam. Il regardait ses beaux yeux et sa petite moue adorable, et se décida :

- Bon ok.

- Oui ! Merci ! Cria-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Je vais chercher quelques affaires et j'arrive.

Sam ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. Cela ne manqua pas d'énerver sa colocataire qui continua néanmoins ce qu'elle faisait.

- Dis-donc connasse, tu peux pas être un peu plus discrète ?

- Va te faire voir, répondit Sam.

Elle réunit rapidement ses affaires.

- Eh, tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux ! Lui proposa le partenaire de Rachel.

- Plutôt crever.

Elle éteignit la lumière et sortit en claquant la porte.

- C'était surréaliste comme scène ! Alors voilà ce que j'ai loupé en n'allant pas à la fac !

- Tu n'as rien loupé…

**XXXX**

Une fois dans la chambre d'hôtel, Sam quitta la veste qu'elle portait. Puis elle quitta son jean, sous les yeux gênés de Jack. Lorsqu'elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, Jack l'interrompit :

- Euh, je vais sortir. Je vais aller, dans salle de bain.

- Reste ! Répondit Sam, aguicheuse, et terminant de déboutonner sa chemise bleue.

Jack admirait le corps parfait de la jolie blonde, sa poitrine maintenue dans un soutien-gorge en dentelles noires, le slip assortit, ses belles jambes… Puis il réalisa qu'elle s'approchait près, très près de lui.

- Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- A ton avis ?

Elle était désormais collée à lui, les bras autour de son cou, le regard enjoliveur.

- J'ai envie de toi. Tu me plais vraiment beaucoup Jack. Et je sens que je te plais aussi.

Elle avait dit cela en posant une main sur son entrejambe. Elle approcha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Voyant que Jack ne réagissait pas, elle appuya sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

- Sam, stop, ordonna Jack en se reculant.

- Mais quoi Jack ? J'en ai envie, tu en as envie, quel est le problème ?

- Le problème c'est que tu as dix-sept ans !

- Nous y voilà.

- Attends Sam, tu sais que c'est puni par la loi ? C'est un détournement de mineur !

- Mais personne ne le saura. Tu es sûr que c'est ça le problème ?

- Oui ! Et puis, je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire ça. Tromper Sara.

- Vous êtes séparés.

- C'est vrai.

Sam, qui n'avait pas baissé les bras, et qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, s'assit sur le lit, et attira Jack entre ses jambes. Elle entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon.

- Non Sam… Dit Jack qui sentait ses défenses s'effondrer.

Elle baissa son pantalon et se releva pour déboutonner sa chemise. Il la regardait, le souffle court. Lorsqu'il fut en caleçon, elle caressa doucement le torse musclé et bronzé du beau brun. Elle y déposa quelques baisers brûlants tout en faisant courir ses mains dans le bas de son dos.

N'en pouvant plus, Jack prit le visage de la belle entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Puis il la saisit par la taille et embrassa son cou généreusement. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Surpris tous deux, ils mirent quelques secondes à réagir. Jack se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir pendant que Sam resserrait sa chemise sur elle.

- Sara ! S'étonna Jack, qui venait de reconnaitre sa petite amie.

Celle-ci profita de l'abattement de son compagnon pour entrer dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle vit Sam à moitié nue, elle fut blessée.

- Sara, comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

- Je te signale qu'en huit ans de vie commune, nous avons fini par avoir un compte commun ! J'ai demandé les relevés bancaires et j'ai vu que tu avais prit une chambre ici. Apparemment tu utilises aussi ce compte pour te payer des prostituées.

- Eh, je ne suis pas une prostituée ! S'insurgea Sam.

- Sara, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue pour savoir où tu en étais dans tes réflexions. Mais je vois maintenant que tu n'envisages plus qu'on se remette ensemble.

- C'est toi qui as rompu !

- Je n'en avais aucune envie, c'était pour te faire réagir ! Idiot ! Cria Sara.

- Ecoute, je n'avais pas prévu de rencontrer une femme. Ca s'est fait par hasard.

- Le hasard fait bien les choses, tu n'as pas prit la plus moche.

- Jack… Appela Sam afin qu'il prenne une décision.

- Sam, tu peux t'habiller s'il te plaît ? Et, est-ce que tu pourrais sortir pour qu'on puisse discuter ?

Blessée, Sam enfila rapidement son pantalon et sortit. Jack lui, se rhabilla entièrement.

- Bon, je veux bien te passer ça. Sauf si ce n'est pas juste une question de sexe.

- Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble.

- Mais apparemment vous alliez le faire…

- C'est vrai. Mais je te jure que je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus. Je ne voulais pas… Je n'ai aucune excuse.

- Jack, je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas grave. Ce que j'attends de toi c'est que tu te décide, soit à revenir auprès de moi, soit à t'éloigner définitivement. Je pense que je t'ai laissé assez de temps.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Il faut que tu saches. Je suis enceinte Jack. J'attends un enfant de toi. Alors soit tu continue à ne pas savoir ce que tu veux, soit tu deviens un père de famille responsable.

Jack était abasourdit par la nouvelle. Un enfant, ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'en faire un. Mais au fond de lui il avait toujours voulu être père. Et avec Sara, quoi de plus naturel ? Ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps, et elle ferait une merveilleuse mère. Alors c'est vrai, il n'avait jamais ressentit la passion qu'il avait éprouvé pour Sam en si peu de temps, ni même cette attirance, mais était-ce cela le véritable amour ? Probablement pas. Il était temps pour lui de devenir un véritable adulte, et de s'engager.

- D'accord, je vais rentrer avec toi.

- Merci.

- Sara, je suis très heureux d'avoir un enfant, ajouta Jack avec un sourire sincère.

- J'en suis heureuse. Je t'attends à la voiture. On se suivra.

- D'accord.

Sara sortit et se rendit à sa voiture. Plus tard, Jack passa le pas de la porte et vit que Sam était appuyée contre le mur, le visage abîmé par les larmes.

- Sam, je suis désolé. Je vais devoir partir.

- Je sais, j'ai tout entendu. Tu vas avoir un enfant. C'est bien, je suis contente pour toi. Tu feras un père fantastique.

- Je l'espère. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Non, il ne faut pas, je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule. Et puis tu m'as débarrassée de Mike.

- J'aurai au moins servi à ça.

- Tu as fait bien plus Jack. Tu m'as redonné confiance en moi.

- Sam, tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi, répondit la jeune femme en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Jack la serra bien fort, respirant son odeur unique. Il se souviendrait toujours de cette odeur. Sam représenterait à jamais la passion qu'on peut éprouver pour une femme. Mais il ne regrettait pas, il savait que Sam avait la vie devant elle, et lui un enfant à venir.

- J'ai laissé de l'argent pour payer la chambre. J'ai réunit mes affaires. Tu n'auras rien à faire. Soit heureuse ma belle. Rentre voir ton père pour les vacances. Concentre-toi sur ton doctorat, et fais-moi une belle carrière dans l'armée. Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te correspondra, qui te comprendras, et toi aussi un jour tu feras de beaux bébés.

Sam rit, cette perspective lui plaisait bien.

- Vas-y, lui dit Sam, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche.

Jack lui caressa une dernière fois le visage et partit sans se retourner. Il grimpa dans sa voiture et partit pour toujours.

**XXXX**

Sur la route, Jack suivait la voiture de Sara, et pensait toujours à Sam. Tout à coup, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui. Le paysage était désertique. Il est vrai que Sara avait prit une route qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle n'avait jamais eu un bon sens de l'orientation, mais tout de même, cela ne correspondait pas du tout à l'environnement de cet Etat…

A force, il fit des appels de phares à Sara et s'arrêta. Il descendit et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien à perte de vue.

Sara, qui était descendu, s'approcha.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu ne vois pas ? Il n'y a rien autour, ce n'est pas normal !

Sara secouait légèrement la tête, comme si elle ne voyait pas le problème.

- Que se passe-t-il Sara ? Demanda Jack, qui se disait que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait.

- Il est peut-être temps d'arrêter cela, dit mystérieusement Sara.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Où es-tu réellement Jack ?

- Quoi ?

Jack ne comprenait plus rien. Mais alors qu'il regardait au loin, il se mit à marcher sans s'en rendre compte, il avançait vers le néant. Tout à coup il marchait dans le noir le plus total. Puis il se sentit perdre pied et tomber dans un vide sans fond.

**XXXX**

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il reprit conscience en quelques secondes de l'endroit où il se trouvait : P3X232. Il s'était porté volontaire pour tester des appareils sondant le cerveau. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient en pourparler avec les habitants de cette planète légèrement plus avancés qu'eux technologiquement. Marvin, l'un des chercheurs, leur avaient proposé de tester un appareil. Carter s'était montrée très enthousiaste à l'idée de le faire, et il s'était proposé d'être le « greffé ».

Cette machine fonctionnait de la façon suivante : une personne était le « pilote ». C'est elle qui menait l'exploration. Un greffé s'ajoutait à l'opération pour visiter l'environnement du pilote et apporter sa propre expérience et ses propres connaissances pour compléter l'exploration.

- Alors, demanda Marvin, où vous a-t-elle emmenée ?

- Elle était à la fac. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait choisi de m'amener à ce moment là.

- C'est fort possible. Les néophytes contrôlent mal le processus et le greffé est amené là où il est utile qu'il soit.

- C'était incroyablement réaliste. Je n'avais aucune conscience d'être dans un rêve.

- C'est parce que c'est bien plus puissant qu'un rêve.

- Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ?

- Le greffé se réveille toujours en premier. Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes pour qu'elle fasse elle aussi le chemin. Le pilote ne peut pas continuer seul de toute façon.

- Comment ai-je décroché ? Tout à coup je n'ai plus rien reconnu et je suis tombé dans un trou noir.

- C'est tout simplement parce qu'au bout d'un moment, le cerveau du pilote a lâché prise. Pour le colonel, l'histoire était close. Vous avez dû avoir un instant de trouble avant de replonger vers la réalité.

- C'est complexe ! En tout cas, maintenant je me rends compte que dans les moments où je n'étais pas avec Carter, il ne se passait rien pour moi.

- C'est parce que vous n'étiez que le greffé ! Cela nous fait la même chose lorsque nous rêvons : parfois rien n'est logique mais l'on ne s'en rend pas compte.

C'est alors que Sam se réveilla, elle aussi en sursaut.

- Sam, ça va ? Demanda immédiatement Daniel, qui l'aida à se relever.

- Oui, je crois. Je… Excusez-moi…

La jeune femme s'éloigna précipitamment des ses camarades. Intrigués, tous se regardaient.

- Parfois la première expérience est assez bouleversante, surtout pour le pilote. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour refaire le lien avec la réalité, précisa Marvin.

Jack rejoignit son second quelques minutes plus tard. Il la trouva assise sur une pierre, les bras croisés comme pour se protéger. Il vit qu'elle avait pleuré.

- Carter ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Jack en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Oui. Je crois. Ca ne vous fait rien à vous ?

- C'est assez troublant mais apparemment c'est normal que vous soyez plus affectée, étant donné que vous étiez le pilote.

- Certainement.

- Il ne faut pas vous sentir gênée par ce qui s'est passé…

- Vraiment, vous ne l'êtes pas vous ?

- Si bien sûr… Sam, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Pourquoi ce moment là ?

- Oui.

- Je ne l'ai pas choisi. Mais je pense que j'ai compris pourquoi mon subconscient l'a choisi. En réalité la soirée où je me suis retrouvée chez Mike, et qu'il m'a droguée, je me suis échappée mais il m'a retrouvée. Il m'a ramené chez lui, et m'a attachée. Sauf qu'il a continué à se droguer, encore et encore. Il a finit par faire une overdose, sous mes yeux. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Lorsqu'un de ses amis s'est réveillé, il m'a détachée. Ils sont tous partis en apprenant que Mike était mort. J'ai appelé la police et je suis rentrée dans ma chambre universitaire. Je ne suis pas rentrée pendant les vacances, j'ai passé mon temps à déprimer, à me dire que j'aurai pu faire quelque chose pour lui. C'est un moment de ma vie où j'ai été particulièrement seule et où je me sentais abandonnée. Je m'en suis remise en occultant ce moment de ma mémoire. J'ai fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Je n'ai plus jamais touché aux médicaments ou à la drogue. Mais, certainement qu'à ce moment là, j'aurai eu besoin qu'un jeune homme bienveillant soit là pour moi…

- Je suis content d'avoir pu être là, même rétrospectivement.

Les deux personnes se regardaient désormais dans les yeux.

- Mais finalement, vous êtes allée vers quelque chose de plus important.

- A l'époque.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment arrivé ? Avez-vous tant hésité pour fonder une famille avec Sara.

- Tout à fait. J'ai vraiment fait ce voyage sur la côte est. Sara m'a vraiment retrouvée grâce à notre compte joint. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte, et je suis rentré.

- Qu'auriez-vous fait si elle n'avait pas été enceinte.

- Je serai probablement rentré quand même. Je n'avais pas trouvé de jolie blonde aux yeux bleus sur ma route.

- Et si

- Carter… Avec des si…

- Je sais. Vous avez raison. Il n'empêche que c'est toujours pareil. L'histoire s'arrête toujours avant que les choses importantes n'arrivent. Si vous aviez réagi avant je n'aurai pas accepté la proposition en mariage de Pete. Maintenant que vous savez cela, est-ce que vous regrettez ?

- Peut-être.

- Peut-être ! Jack, vous et moi on ne se connaissait pas dans l'environnement. Pourtant nous avons tout de suite été attirés l'un par l'autre, et je suis même tombée amoureuse de vous. Il est clair pour moi, avec tout ce que nous avons vécu, après avoir rencontré des réalités alternées qui allaient dans ce sens, que vous êtes l'homme de ma vie. Alors, je suis désolée d'agir comme Sara, mais êtes-vous prêt à assumer ?

- Mais comment peut-on faire ? Je prends ma retraite encore une fois ?

- Ca ce sont des problèmes d'ordre technique. La question est : émotionnellement, est-ce que vous êtes prêt à vous engagez, est-ce que vous m'aimez assez ?

- Carter… Bien sûr que je vous aime, plus que tout. Ce que je ressens pour vous, et c'était si évident dans l'environnement, c'est bien plus fort que ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti pour Sara ou une autre. J'avais peu de m'engager avec Sara parce que je me disais que peut-être elle n'était pas la femme de ma vie, peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un quelque part qui m'était destiné. Et maintenant que j'ai trouvé cette personne, j'ai peur de l'intensité des sentiments que j'éprouve. Ca fait… presque mal.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On continue comme avant, en sachant très bien qu'on aimera jamais personne ne serait-ce qu'autant, et on mène une vie de mensonge auprès de nos partenaire. Nous serons malheureux toute notre vie parce que nous n'aurons pas eu le courage d'affronter un si bel amour ?

- Sam, Jack ! Désolé de vous interrompre mais les négociations reprennent, lança Daniel.

- On arrive ! Cria Jack agacé.

- Vous voyez, c'est toujours pareil, il y a toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un…

- Nous reparlerons de ça, promis.

**XXXX**

Jack s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de la maison de Sam lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant passer Pete Shanahan, portant une valise.

- Bonsoir, lui adressa le flic.

- Bonsoir, vous partez ?

- Oui. Rendez-là heureuse. Lui répondit Pete, qui s'éloigna définitivement.

Jack entra dans la maison et trouva Sam dans le salon, la tête baissée.

- Bonsoir.

- Oh, bonsoir mon Général.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Bon. Je vous avais promis qu'on rediscuterait et puis j'ai été très occupé avec la finalisation des négociations.

- Je sais.

- Je suis prêt ! Lança Jack.

- Prêt ? Prêt à quoi ?

- A affronter mes sentiments, à me lancer à corps perdu dans une relation avec vous. Mais je vous préviens, je suis fou de vous. La folie, c'est certainement ce qui caractérise le mieux l'amour que je vous porte. J'étais jeune et je n'avais pas vécu la plus grande perte de ma vie, pourtant j'étais déjà fou de vous. Cette histoire m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas parce que je suis écorché par la vie que je vous aime de cette façon, mais tout simplement parce que c'est vous, et que c'est ça le grand amour. Alors, je suis prêt à assumer. Et cette fois-ci je le veux vraiment, de tout mon cœur. Pour le reste on trouvera un moyen.

Sam s'approcha de lui, lui prit la main, et l'entraina vers la chambre. Elle lui demanda d'attendre à la porte, lui précisant qu'elle viendrait le chercher. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle portait une chemise bleue ouverte, et un ensemble de sous-vêtements de dentelles noires. Et surtout, elle portait ce magnifique sourire qui n'avait pas changé au fil des années.

- La chemise est à Pete, mais ce n'est pas grave…

- Non ce n'est pas grave.

Jack s'avança et serra sa taille, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et goûta délicieusement à la peau de son cou. C'est là qu'ils avaient été interrompus, et finalement il en était heureux, car il aimait encore plus fort cette Samantha Carter là, plus mûre, plus abîmée par l'entrainement militaire et les missions off-world. Ils firent l'amour comme jamais l'un et l'autre ne l'avaient fait. Si passionnément, si animalement, si désespérément qu'ils en avaient l'impression de mourir à chaque instant. C'était définitivement cela le bonheur, être ensemble, vivre ensemble, et mourir ensemble.

_Fin_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
